It is desirable to separate the output of a zig-zag folded stack of sheets into discrete stacks. As such, different printing jobs can be identified and unloaded individually. This is particularly desirable where different jobs are automatically routed from a separator to different locations. By separating the jobs, routing is made easier.
In a folder and separator such as that disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,075, a conveyor table is used to direct output away from the separator unit to a remote location. Users may require separated stacks to be routed to remote locations. Thus, modification of the conveyor table provides one possible mechanism for forming discrete stacks of folded web that can be routed to different locations.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a conveyor that forms discrete folded stacks of web output from a separator. It is another object of this invention to form more compact stacks of web that are free of airspace between pages, and also to form offset groups of stacks for easy sorting. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a conveyor that can be used in combination with existing web folders and separators.